Tears In the Rain
by chilipepperz61
Summary: 6th in little Danny Universe. A trip to the mountains puts Danny and Kat in danger.


Tears in the Rain by LD Steen  
  
Daniel squirmed uncomfortably, pulling hard at the shoulder harness holding him in place. Kat smiled indulgently as she eyed her young charge thought her rearview mirror.  
  
"Why do I have to wear seatbelts when we've stopped? I hate them."  
  
"I know Kiddo, but you'll wear it until we get up to the cabin." She refocused to the flooded road in front of her. "I guess we'll be a little late getting up there. I hope George doesn't get too worried."  
  
Daniel turned to look at the mountain road behind them, but the storm was making visibility nearly impossible. All he could see was the continous flashing of their own hazard lights. "Does it always rain like this?" He complained.  
  
"It gets pretty bad in the mountains around here in the summertime. It'll be ok Kiddo, the storm won't last too much longer. I just have to be careful of the flash flood areas like this one."  
  
"I don't think I like the mountains very much." Daniel grumbled, looking over the edge of the road and down the mountainside."It's too high up"  
  
"You'll love it here." Kat reassured him, "Once we..." Her next words were drowned out by a loud clap of thunder. "It's a good thing they put out the flash flood warning signs. I forgot how deep this water can get."  
  
"Are we just gonna wait here?"  
  
"You got it Danny. The road is too narrow to turn around here and that water is really deep. We'd get swept along with it if I tried to cross right now." She half turned in her seat." I put a couple of books under your seat, and there's a flashlight there too. Why don't you read for awhile?"  
  
Daniel grinned and rummaged under the seat for the promised treasures. Suddenly he heard a loud squealing sound and what seemed to be the blare of a truck's horn.  
  
"What the..." he heard Kat exclaim.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Suddenly something slammed into the back of their car, pushing it forward into the huge flood in front of them. The car was swept into the water and pulled over the edge. Daniel screamed in terror as the car rolled several times, taking in large amounts of water through a now broken windshield. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the young boy felt the car roll to a bone-jarring halt. He heard a loud crash and felt something else hit the front of the car before darkness overtook him.  
  
"Mama?" Danny called softly as he struggled to disconnect his seatbelt. "Mama, where are you?"  
  
The belt finally jerked apart and Daniel threw it off in disgust. He could still hear the roar of the flood outside, but they no longer seemed to be in the path of the dangerous flood. He started to climb over the seat, but an agonizing pain shot through his leg and he collapsed back sobbing. It was pitch black and he still hadn't heard anything from Kat. He reached forward and his fingertips brushed by a few strands of silky long hair. Fumbling around his seat, he finally located the flashlight. He flipped it on and shone it towards the front seat. Kat was unconscious, a gash across her head pouring out blood. The door next to her had caved in and the steering wheel was pushed against her chest. The windshield was gone and beyond it Daniel could see the churning darkness of the flood.  
  
"Mama..."He tried again. "Mama, please wake up." but there was no answer. He tried to move again, but the torturous pulling at his leg stopped him. He shivered uncontrollably. Something was cutting into his leg and he pulled blindly at it, but it was too much for the little boy. The darkness overtook him again.  
  
Something dripped steadly against Daniel's hand. He touched it with his other hand. Sticky. The light from the flashlight illuminated the backseat and he realized the droplets were blood. He touched his head and felt a deep cut. Funny, he thought disjointedly, it didn't hurt anymore. Nothing hurt anymore. His leg was still pinned, but it was strangely numb. He could vaguely see Kat lying silently against the front seat.  
  
Then he realized he couldn't hear the rushing water anymore. The rain had stopped beating against the roof of the car. He hoped George would come after them soon. Tears fell freely as Daniel prayed silently that this nightmare would soon be over. Soon he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
He was cold. Freezing. Fine tremors shook Daniel's small body. He was confused. It was summer wasn't it? But why was it so cold? He hoped George's cabin would be warm. He could still see Kat's blond hair against the seat, or was it brown hair?  
  
"Mama" he called. No, that didn't seem quite right. "Mommy...Mommy,please be ok." His head hurt terribly and it seemed all he could see anymore was blood. "Mommy. Daddy. Where are you?" This time the darkness was welcome as he felt his mother's warmth enfold him.  
  
This time there was light! He could hear birds outside and could feel the gentle caress of the wind. Something was lying across the hood of their car. It looked like an oveturned semi-truck.  
  
His leg throbbed relentlessly, as did his head. Kat still hadn't moved and somehow Daniel doubted that she was still alive. He remembered how still his mother had been at the museum.  
  
"Mommy,please" he pleaded " please don't be dead." he closed his eyes, but this time he found himself back into a familar scene. This time he found himself in his own nightmare as museum workers scrambled to free his parents from the rubble of the accident. He drew back as someone reached out to stop him from joining his parents. "Not dead..." he denied, tears wetting his cheeks. "just sleeping. Not...not dead."  
  
"Dead on impact" he heard, his mind screaming it's denial. "Truck protected...lucky..."  
  
Daniel struggled awake and a soft warmth encircled his hand. "That's it" a gruff voice encouraged him."It's time to wake up now."  
  
The voice was familar, but not the one he hoped to hear. "George..."  
  
"That's good Danny. Come on now. Show me those big blue eyes."  
  
He blinked and his eyes met George's familar ones. George smiled in relief. "That's my good boy Danny. I...we've been so worried about you."  
  
Trina grinned at him from over George's shoulder. "Hey Danny, it's about time."  
  
Daniel tried to sit up, but George pushed him back gently. "Easy son. You banged up your head pretty badly, and your leg is broken. You need to be still for now."  
  
"Mama?" Daniel croaked out painfully. God, but his throat was sore. He saw the worried look that passed between George and Trina.  
  
"Danny," Trina soothed gently "Kat...well, she was badly hurt..."  
  
Daniel turned away with a cry torn from his very soul."Nooo..." His little body arched against the fiery agony of memory.The museum worker held him back. He could see the blood from his mother's body spilling onto the floor. "She was hurt so badly." the worker soothed as she wiped away his tears. "So badly..."  
  
"The boy is non-responsive." the doctor argued hotly. "He needs a facility that can deal with this type of disability."  
  
"He needs his family." George growled, daring further comment. "The only place he'll be going to is home with us."  
  
"You can't deal with this. He needs specialized care. Don't you want him to get better?"  
  
"He will...with us."  
  
"He's a ward of the state. I'm recommending he be placed..."  
  
"I have Kat's Power of Attorney, and she has permanent guardianship. He goes home with us." Trina's green eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"The boy may never get better. He's had so much trauma."  
  
"He'll get better" Yet another voice chimed in. "We'll all heal together. He needs family."  
  
Daniel stared ahead, unseeing, as he was moved from his wheelchair to his bed. George arranged the heavy leg cast carefully, then settled into a chair. He read to Danny from his favorite book until Trina joined them.  
  
"Ok Dannyboy. You've got a suprise today. You'd best put your best foot forward for this one." She sighed at his lack of response. George looked up with a smile as a nurse wheeled another person into the room with them.  
  
"Alright Kiddo," a familar voice coaxed gently. "It's time to come back to Mama, baby boy." Daniel's head turned slightly and his eyes sought out the beloved face. "That's it Danny. Come back to me Kiddo."  
  
Daniel's arms reached out pleadingly as George lifted him into Kat's lap. "Are you sure you can handle him Sweetheart?"  
  
Kat nodded and rocked the boy gently as he clung fiercely to her neck. They both cried as she held him.  
  
"Mama, I thought...they said you died. I heard..."  
  
"No Baby, the driver of the truck died. We would have too if his truck hadn't blocked most of the flood from us. I just got out of ICU myself. Checked out AMA actually. I just needed to be with my little boy."  
  
"Are...are you ok?" Daniel started to draw back, but Kat held him firmly. "  
  
"I had a serious concussion, just like you did. Also some internal bleeding, but the doctors fixed all that. I need you though Kiddo. I couldn't leave you alone."  
  
"I called you Mama, Over and over, but you never answered. Than I was back at the museum and I saw my Mommy.I...it hurt...it hurt so bad..."  
  
"I know Baby, and I'm sorry. So very sorry."  
  
Trina and George left the room quietly as Kat and Daniel held each other and began their healing.  
  
The End 


End file.
